greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayd
History Origin Sayd is one of the Guardians of the Universe. However, where most of the Guardians are very stern "by-the-book" characters, Sayd's sensibilities were more in line with those of Ganthet, himself, a Guardian known for his non-traditional mindset. In Green Lantern #150 Kyle Rayner (as Ion) relights the Central Power Battery on Oa and restores the dead Guardians to life. However they were restored as children in a mix of male and female, instead of adult males (their original forms). Sayd was one of the reborn members of the Guardians of the Universe, and one of the half of the female members of the organization. Book of Oa Sayd read a forbidden chapter from the Book of Oa, which foretold a prophecy of cosmic revelations, "The Blackest Night". When the threat of the Sinestro Corps threatened the entire multiverse, Sayd addressed the incident to her colleagues as a sign from "The Blackest Night". The other Guardians dismissed her concerns and ignored the prophecy assuming or hoping it to be folklore. She protests when the other Guardians rewrite the Book of Oa and later gets banished from their council with Ganthet for "acting on emotion", and apparently harbouring romantic interests for Ganthet. She and Ganthet would later appear on Earth, offering Kyle Rayner a new Power Ring, and imprisoning Parallax inside the Earth-based Lanterns' power batteries. At the end of the Sinestro Corps War, Ganthet and Sayd are seen on The Blue Lantern Homeworld of Odym, where they harness the emotional blue energy spectrum of hope and make plans to create another intergalactic police force in preparation of a battle prophesied on the Book of Oa known as "The Blackest Night", and creating blue power rings and batteries. Both Guardians have evolved into two new beings, capable of hope for others and each other, as they are also apparently romantically involved. Birth of Hope Sayd was seen when Saint Walker brought Hal Jordan to Odym, where she along with Ganthet were instructing Brother Warth on the responsibilities and powers associated with the Blue Lantern Ring. At the same time, she was seen creating and bestowing upon Warth a Blue Lantern ring when he accepted the charge. After sending Warth and Walker to help Jordan find Sinstro, and Hal's return as a Blue-Green lantern hybrid, Sayd created and bestowed a new ring upon Saint Walker, as she explains that Ganthet and she cannot remove the ring from Jordan. Agent Orange During the excursion between Green Lantern forces and Larfleeze, Ganthet and Sayd were in the process of inducting Sister Sercy into the Blue Lanterns. No sooner had Sercy received her ring, and expressed a desire to go and aid her sector against the villain Evil Star, then Sayd pointed out that she would have to wait for it, as Agent Orange's army of Orange Lantern Avatars descended upon Odym. Powers and Abilities Powers Blue Energy Manipulation: Once possessing the power to generate and manipulate the green energy of the emotional concept of willpower, Sayd has evolved to the spectrum of the emotional concept of Hope. She now generates and manipulates the blue energy of that concept. Sayd wields unimaginable cosmic powers that rival that of the beings such as the Spectre and the Antimonitor. *''Cosmic Awareness'' *''Dimensional Manipulation'' *''Energy Absorption'' *''Energy Shield'' *''Force-Field'' *''Light Projection'' *''Invulnerability'' *''Time Manipulation'' *''Matter Absorption'' *''Phasing'' *''Reality Manipulation'' *''Healing'' *''Teleportation'' *''Hope-Induced Energy Constructs'' *''Siphon Abilities'' *''Siphon Lifeforce'' *''Size Manipulation'' *''Holographic Projection'' *''Genetic Manipulation'' Immortality Telepathy *''Astral Projection'' *''Illusion Casting'' *''Technopathy'' Telekinesis *''Flight'' *''Levitation'' Abilities Genius-Level Intellect *'Omni-Lingual' Leadership Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sayd_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/sayd/29-45697/ Category:Guardians of the Universe Category:Former Guardians of the Universe Category:Blue Lantern Corps Members